simsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Brukerdiskusjon:Geirma/Arkiv/2010
Nye infobokser Hei! Leste meldingen og ser at det alle rede er en ny mal (Mal:Sim). Meningen med dette var at flere simmer gjentas i flere av The Sims-seriene. Derfor så jeg løsningen på "prblemet" på den engelske wikien (The Sims The Sims 2 The Sims 3) og tenkte at det ikke var så dumt. :Jeg synes det er greit å ha det slik som på engelske wikien. Men på den engelske wikien er det slik at malen vil automatisk legge artikkelen i kategorier. Det skjedde når jeg skulle opprette den engelske artikkelen for Emilie Jompalainen (en:Ericka Jayapalan). --Geirma mai 5., 2010 kl. 18:03 (UTC) Ny forside! Hei! Jeg har laget et forslag til forsiden pga at det ikke var så dumt med en opppussing. Forslaget er på siden en test på brukersiden min og jeg håper du gotar det! --TheSIMofNorwegian mai 12., 2010 kl. 14:58 (UTC) :Jeg synes at den så helt grei ut. --Geirma mai 12., 2010 kl. 16:58 (UTC) ::Da Omgjør jeg siden! --TheSIMofNorwegian mai 12., 2010 (UTC) Mal På Hovedside! :Jeg synes det er greit med maler på den måten, og da blir det bedre hvis man skal ha en liten endring på Hovedsiden. Men jeg har oppdaget at hvis det står '' på Hovedsiden, så vises ikke logoen, som er øverst til venstre på siden, i Mozilla Firefox. Jeg har fikset dette ved å ta bort '' . --Geirma mai 26., 2010 kl. 15:23 (UTC) Interwiki Hello Sorry, I don't speak Norsk :s ! I am Julien2660 from Sims Wiki French. I separated the section because my section is very much loaded !! Don't panic, I created a new section for your Sims Wiki :) and add your signature (you had forgotten ^^). I will look for the answers of differents wikis. I expect since last month their answers !!! :s. Bye ! Julien2660 Familietre :Vel, jeg endret navnene i Paint (som følger med Windows), og brukte den engelske som utgangspunkt. De norske navnene sjekket jeg selv fra spillet. --Geirma jun 2., 2010 kl. 15:49 (UTC) ::Diskusjonen skal fortsette her. --Geirma jun 2., 2010 kl. 16:56 (UTC) Takk fra ArtikkelHjelper Hei! Tusen takk for at du sendte meg link til den franske siden! Jeg har allerede begynt og lagd masse artikler nå! :) :Værsågod. --Geirma jun 4., 2010 kl. 18:25 (UTC) Tusen Takk for den siden for Hyggenes simmene. Men har du link til Veronavik simmene også? :) :Jeg fant bare en slik liste for to nabolag, Hyggenes og Snålfoss. --Geirma jun 4., 2010 kl. 18:56 (UTC) Filer På denne linken kan du laste ned opp til 10 filer på en gang! Language Portal Den engelske wikien har invitert oss til å bli med på Language Portal, mellom alle Sims wiki'ene. Jeg takket ja! [[Bruker:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMofNorwegian']] (diskusjon) sep 14., 2010 kl. 12:58 (UTC) Enableing interlanguage linking I see you've applied to get the last languages enabled in inter-language linking on Community Central. I suggest you move your request to the bottom of the page there though, since staff members rarely see new posts under old headings. Also the interlanguage link for the chinese wiki is zh-tw even though the wiki is just http://zh.sims.wikia.com. I don't know why, that's just how it is. I'm glad to see the Norwegian Wiki begin to have some activity again! :D '--Duskeytalk' sep 15., 2010 kl. 15:35 (UTC) :Oops. --Geirma sep 16., 2010 kl. 18:24 (UTC) Simbio Jeg har laget en ny infoboks for simmer som heter . [[Bruker:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMofNorwegian']] (diskusjon) sep 16., 2010 kl. 13:09 (UTC) :Den nye er nok bedre egnet som infoboks for simmer. Husk at studenttownier vil få tildelt et tilfeldig navn, og kan dermed har forskjellige navn i forskjellige nabolag. Det samme gjelder de towniene i Sentrum. NPC-er fra Dyreliv og nyere har faste navn. En annen ting er at livsmålet (Livstidsønske i The Sims 3) vil vanligvis i The Sims 2 bli tildelt tilfeldig. --Geirma sep 16., 2010 kl. 18:30 (UTC) Oversettelse Hei! Ingen årsak :) --ArtikkelHjelper Favicon Jen syns det var et godt forslag. Skal se hva jeg kan gjøre. [[Bruker:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMofNorwegian']] [[Brukerdiskusjon:theSIMofNorwegian/2010|'''diskusjon]]' okt 3., 2010 kl. 16:08 (UTC) Shout Box Hei! Jeg ber alle brukere om å få Shout Box med på menyen deres, sånn at vi kan kommunisere lettere, som et chatteprogram. Du får det ved å velge "mer" øverst i høyre hjørne av siden, og velg "administrer skjermelementer". Så ruller du menyen til du finner Shout Box (''se bildet) og velg plussikonet (se bildet). Da vil du få opp Shout box over "siste endringer"-menyen. [[Bruker:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMofNorwegian']] [[Brukerdiskusjon:theSIMofNorwegian/2010|'''diskusjon]]' okt 3., 2010 kl. 20:10 (UTC) Widget shoutbox.png|Her er bildet til Shout Box pluss.gif|Her er pluss-ikonet New Wikia look Jeg er helt enig, men som admistrator må jeg få gjort alle endringer av logo til utseende så jeg bruker New Wikia look. Men hvis du bruker det en stund blir du jo vant til det... [[Bruker:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMofNorwegian']] '[[Brukerdiskusjon:theSIMofNorwegian/2010|'diskusjon']]' okt 19., 2010 kl. 15:27 (UTC) Avatar Hei! Jeg oppfordrer alle brukere til å laste opp en Avatar (brukerbilde). Det kan lastes ned under Spesial:Innstillinger. [[Bruker:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMofNorwegian']] '[[Brukerdiskusjon:theSIMofNorwegian/2010|'diskusjon']]''' okt 24., 2010 kl. 19:37 (UTC) Månedens media for å stemme på et media som skal presenteres på hovedsiden. Helst skal det være et media som du har tatt selv!}}